Getting Who She Wants
by csinycastle85
Summary: Jo wish is about to come true.


**Title: Getting Who She Wants**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: This AU story came to me whilst reading about the summary for 'Misconception' csinyfan28 emailed me while I was away.**

**Beta'd by: csinyfan28**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Jo was in her apartment getting ready for a special night with Mac. Yes, it was hard to believe but it finally happened—she was now with Mac. One thing was for certain, neither one of them would've known in the short amount of time they had been together they would fall for each other that quickly.

After spritzing her rarely used perfume, she looked into the mirror and checked her outfit one last time. As she was doing so, a smirk appeared on her face as she thought, **_Mac won't know what hit him when sees me in this outfit._**

Satisfied, she went to set up candles in the dining room and the living room. Checking on the food that Ellie (who was with a friend for the night) had helped her prep, she thought back to the time when this all happened.

_-Three months earlier-_

_Letting out a yawn, Jo was on her way home to get some sleep when she saw Mac sitting not at his desk, but on his couch and with his back to the window, oblivious to the activity outside_

_Fatigue forgotten and curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to his office and saw Mac just placing his head in his hands. Jo sat down and asked, "Mac, what is wrong?"_

_Mac whispered almost indistinctively, "Nothing."_

_Jo was not fazed by the answer Mac gave and she replied, "Nice try Mac Taylor, in case you have forgotten I am a CSI."_

_Mac let out grumbled response, "Christine said we were over."_

_Now Jo felt sorry for her boss and best friend. Although she had received a stern warning that she was overstepping her boundaries, she knew all too well that being on the receiving end of a breakup was painful. Suddenly she realized that now was her chance to get the guy she wanted so badly for so long. Hoping for the best, she placed her hand on Mac's shoulder and said, "Mac how about I treat you to dinner. Do you remember the place I took Ellie to for hamburgers?"_

_Mac looked up at Jo and he abruptly felt a tingly feeling he had not felt since he was with_

_Claire (a feeling he didn't feel with Christine); without a yes or no response, Mac placed his hands on Jo's face and pulled her in and kissed her. Jo's eye bugged out at first and quickly responded. When they came apart for air, they leaned forehead to forehead. Mac was about to say when Jo said it first, "That kiss was amazing but I think we should take it slow so as not to mess it up too quickly."_

_Mac agreed with her and then with a hint of a smile he said, "How about those burgers you promised?" _

_Jo grinned and said, "Let's go Mac."_

Jo was still lost in thought until she heard a knock on the door. Turning the heat down to a simmer, she took a deep breath and went to open the door.

On the other side of the door, Mac was waiting with a mixed bouquet of orchids and roses. He had been looking forward to this night for fortnights in which he will be spending with the woman he loved. When he heard Jo's soft footsteps, he took a deep breath in order to try and calm his fast beating heart. Nonetheless, as soon as the door opened, he saw Jo standing in front of him in a in a turquoise robe that was opened, the calm breathing exercise he had been doing was futile. Jo had transformed from a professional CSI to a gorgeous goddess and when he got a tiny glimpse of her cleavage, it instantly made him dizzy with desire.

Seeing the look on Mac's face, Jo knew she had achieved what she wanted to achieve. In a low tantalizing voice she said, "Why hello there handsome. You are right on time."

Repelling his urge to take her right then and there, he walked in and said, in an equally low voice, "these are for you my love."

Accepting the roses she said in a sultry voice, "Thank you, Mac and welcome to a night neither one of us will ever forget."

With that, they embarked on an unforgettable night.

* * *

**A/N 2: I will leave the rest up to your imagination! Thanks for reading 'Getting Who She Wants'. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
